Data networking architectures have grown increasingly complex. In addition, the increase in clients or end users wishing to communicate in a data networking environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. Communication tunnels may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network, whereby an end user or an object is tracked through a central location and provides a communication platform for the end user for that communication session.
As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. Several components are generally implicated in loadbalancing scenarios and, in certain instances, many of these components are delegated a disproportionate number of duties. This overburdening may decrease throughput and inhibit the flow of network traffic, causing congestion or bottlenecks in the system. Additionally, the overwhelming burden on a single element in the communications flow may decrease bandwidth capabilities, as the overtaxed component is forced to work its way through each of its tasks and duties before being able to accommodate additional communications tunnels or end users. Strains on a central location not only slow network traffic, but such a reliance on a single central node may create severe problems in situations where the central node fails or is otherwise unable to perform all of its assigned duties.